


A Foundation of Rotting Corpses

by Meddalarksen



Series: This Revolution of Our Blood [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most dangerous revolutionaries are those that know the system intimately.  Those that are cowards at heart.  For when they rise to fight, the cause is one worth a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Foundation of Rotting Corpses

Does the world change when the Boy Who Lived becomes the Boy Who Killed?

What happens when the detritus of the world is covered in the trappings of victory?

When the system is so broken that those who know it best see the rusted workings

            And wish to change them?

            And wish

                        to see

                                    them

                                                f

                                                a

                                                l

                                                l?

Has the world changed?

            Or does it still rot from the inside?

There is nothing so dangerous

            As those that know the system and

                        no longer wish

                                    to see it

                                                bro

                                                ken.

The most dangerous are those that know where **strengths** and _weaknesses_ are.

For when they start moving nothing will stop it from

            crumbling

 

The fire that will consume the world will not burn hot.

It will freeze the blackened flesh from the bones of the old order.

            Its fuel is injustice.

            Its fuel is bitterness.

            Its feeder is

                                    cold

                                                clever

                                                            and a fed-up coward.

Let this world burn and allow a new one to rise from the ashes.

 

Let us help it to do so.

            So that there will never again be a Boy Who Lived.

            So that there will never again be the need of a Boy Who Killed.

 

Let us break the frag-

                                    mented base of this culture and see the cracks give life.

Let us remove the dying branch that the tree might grow greater.

Watch as the fire and shears catch us up in their destruction.

We

            Will

                        Not

                                    Escape.

As the fire burns and the stench of burned flesh fills our senses

            Chokes our lungs

            Blinds our eyes

Let this world fall and let a new one rise.

            We see the change.

                        We call for the change.

                                    We will create the change.

            And we will fall as well.


End file.
